rocitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
RoCitizens Wiki
RoCitizens is a ROBLOX game created by Firebrand1. RoCitizens is a game about you. The game's motto, "Your Story, Your Game" really summarizes it all. The game has been on the front page several times and has over 300 million visits! Within the game, you can choose from 6 Careers from Crime to Law Enforcement! You can buy and furnish 8 different homes with a wide variety of furniture. In RoCitizens, the possibilities are endless! Welcome to the polls! These will be updated every once in a while for the community to vote on. Check back every once in a while to see if there's a new poll! Do you like RoCitizens? Yes Car stop light.jpg|A car stopping at the traffic light!|link=http://rocitizens.wikia.com/wiki/Cars Nomburger.jpg|Working a shift at Nomburger!|link=http://rocitizens.wikia.com/wiki/Nomburger Customization Screen.png|The character customization.|link=http://rocitizens.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Customization Police car.jpg|Chasing criminals as a police officer!|link=http://rocitizens.wikia.com/wiki/Job_Tutorials Don't beg for the administrator rank as you won't earn it. Currently, the only bureaucrats that can promote other users are WalkingDead=Life & The Poetry Goat. If you have any questions, please message them on their wall and they should get back to you within the next 48 hours. Unfortunately, everyone below bureaucrat status was fired for inactivity. If you think you would like to be staff and think you are active, please apply here This isn't for admin updates, just any sort of update in general. New pages, pages that were edited, and more posted here! * Furniture page being reworked * Paintings created Want to contribute? Well, there are a couple things you have to do first. # Make an account! We don't want any anonymous users editing our pages because they could be spammers, trollers, and we won't be able to upgrade their rank if they are doing well! # Make sure that you get the e-mail verification, and click "Active Account". # Wait a couple days before your account is completely activated so you can help to contribute. # '''OPTIONAL: '''Add a profile picture to your account so we can spot you out easier. # '''OPTIONAL: '''You can also edit your user page a little bit so everyone can get to know you better. Now that you have completed all these steps, it's time to get started. Here's what you can do: * You could edit our existing pages for any errors! People make mistakes and it's your job to make our pages really clean! * You could create a new page! If you know something we don't, then don't be afraid to share it! * You could check our pages if there are any spam! A clean wiki is a RoCitizens wiki! * You could add pictures to our pages! A picture can mean 1,000 words! You could all do these things by pressing the "Contribute" button on the top right corner of the wiki. Of course, if you want to edit a page, you can visit the page and press the "Edit" button on the top left of the page. And make sure that you do not create any new pages unless they will be useful towards the wiki! Stub Pages Be sure to edit these stub pages so they can have the reliable resources people need! * Furniture * Clothing * Public Library * Club Ice Pages Needed Be sure to help add these pages that we haven't yet! * Recipes App * Movie Theatre * Fitness Center width=24break=nobuttonlabel=Create New Page * Special thanks to TheKingElessar for pitching in ideas for the home page * Don't forget to check out the and blog posts! Category:RoCitizens Category:Phone Category:Career Category:Cars Category:Housing